DJ Cookie/OvenBreak
DJ Cookie is an Epic Cookie released on October 24th, 2018, alongside the Pet, Rave Machine. This Cookie flies on a DJ Box occasionally and collects Rhythm Notes, getting a bonus if all of the Notes are collected. Skill Flies on the DJ Box at given intervals. Move the DJ Box up and down using the buttons. Collect Rhythm Notes for points and earn bonus points if you manage to collect all of them. Level Up for more Rhythm Notes and more points. Magic Candy Additional rainbow-colored Rhythm Notes appear during the flight. These Rhythm Notes not only provide points but also restore some of the Cookie's Energy. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points rainbow Rhythm Notes provide. Description Boom! Thunder-like beat smashes the darkness. Bzzz! Lazers of many colors fill the night air. Another party of the century is about to begin! From a young age, DJ Cookie enjoyed mixing, sampling, and experimenting. Synthesizing super-energetic beats, most hypnotic melodies, and the deepest bassline in the whole Cookie World is now an everyday thing for this wizard of sound. A real top-grade star, DJ Cookie keeps private life private, but enjoys an occasional fan service! Strategy DJ Cookie's primary form of points comes in from Rhythm Notes. Make sure not to miss any, as missing even one docks a huge reward at the end of the skill. This Cookie works well with Treasures that do things in the background regardless of needing to do anything in particular with them (as the Cookie will often be up in the air and has potential to miss the things needed), so Treasures like Star Candy Globe and Bubble Wave Shell are good choices. DJ Cookie is an incredibly good choice in both Breakout 1 and 2, scoring very high even at lower levels, and due to the fairly easy unlock requirement, should not be ignored. Statistics Loading Messages New * No regrets! General * Let's rock this party! * Volume to the max! * Jump up in the air! * It's a sound revolution! * Let's put some music on! * Run hard, party hard! * I say KOO! You say KEE! * Till dawn! * Hey, turn on the music before running! * Dance! Dance! Dance! * Hey, Cookies! Move your dough! Tired * Burned out... Trial Welcome * Are you ready to party?! * Everybody dance now! * I say KOO! You say KEE! Home Page Hi! * Hey, let's party! * Ready to party? Like * Let's crack up the tempo!! * All right! Time for an encore! Talk * I need something cool and refreshing! * Hope no one's burned out yet! * Let's get this party started! * Watch out for my rig! Gift * Relationship Chart * Rockstar Cookie: Rock-n-roll? To put everyone to sleep? * Pink Choco Cookie: I'll do the music, you do the lights! * Whipped Cream Cookie: He surely knows some cool moves! Updates Trivia * DJ Cookie's shirt has the colors of the bisexuality pride flag. * DJ Cookie's background music during skill usage is a remix of the Tower of Frozen Waves lobby music. * DJ Cookie's Blast Jelly trail is uniquely rainbow-colored.